Goon
Goon, aka Olaf Goonasekara — Character Brief Defining Description Goon is Skookin (goblin-like creature). Books or Stories this Character Appears In * Dreams Underfoot (1993) — ** "Uncle Dobbin's Parrot Fair" (1987) ** "The Stone Drum" * Promises to Keep * The Very Best of Charles de Lint — "In Which We Meet Jilly Coppercorn" About Goon is employed by Professor Bramley Dapple as his manservant in a large house. The Professor claimed he was a goblin and just called him Goon. Personality and Character: He's generally grumpy type ~ The Wordwood Physical Description "A brown-skinned goblin—tallish creature at three-foot-four ✥ Features: barely four feet tall, protruding stomach and puffed cheeks, the halo of unruly hair and his thin little arms and legs; he looked like a pumpkin with twiglimbs, or a monkey. ✥ Garb: wore the garb of an organ-grinder’s monkey: striped black and yellow trousers, a red jacket with yellow trim, small black slippers, and a little green and yellow cap that pushed down an unruly mop of thin dark curly hair. Gangly limbs with a protruding tummy, puffed cheeks, a wide nose, and tiny black eyes added to his monkey-like appearance." ~ "Uncle Dobbin's Parrot Fair", Dreams Underfoot Other Details * Wears garish clothing * He has two rows of nasty looking teeth * Goon is now the Skookin King ~ "The Stone Drum" * He himself insisted on being called Goon * His costume didn’t seem to allow Goon much dignity, but it was entirely of his own choosing. Bramley hated Goon’s sense of fashion * He doesn't seem to like Jilly, much. *Jilly's Dream: Goon was being served by Bramley and he was warning Jilly that Skookin are real—as he did, his head turned pumpkin-like and he said "that means you are in trouble". History / Background Connections (characters, places) Events in the Series (spoilery area) "Stone Drum": Goon recongnied the Stone Drum artifact the Jilly brought to Professor Bramley Dapple's home and immediately dropped a tray of tea with a loud clatter of smashing dishes. Later met Meran Kelledy and Jilly in the tunnels going into Old City and joined them with Meran's consent, claiming business of his own. When they got there, he revealed that the king was really sad that the clue advisor had pulled a ruse. Goon, as the king's son, is now the king, provided he return once a month to fulfill his duties. — Dreams Underfoot Quotes “You must always confront your fears,” Goon said as though she hadn’t spoke. “Then skulkingmonsters become merely unfamiliar shadows, thrown by a tree bough. Whispering voices are just thewind. The wild flare of panic is merely a burst of emotion, not a terror spell cast by some evil witch.” ~ Goon — "The Stone Drum" — Dreams Underfoot See Also * Skookin * Professor Bramley Dapple * Old City * Jilly Coppercorn * Meran Kelledy * Newford Series External Links * Charles de Lint - Dreams Underfoot * The Wordwood | Char / OlafGoonasekara browse * The Wordwood | Char / ProfDapple browse * The Wordwood | Stories / TheStoneDrum browse * The Wordwood | Books / DreamsUnderfoot browse * The Wordwood | Books / MemoryAndDream browse Category:Characters Category:Otherworlders